Nightmares Are Made of These
by StatusQuoRanger
Summary: Kurt and Blaine has the worst possible nightmare ever sometimes.
1. Looks Like A Solo Tonight

"Kurt…please fucking sleep." Jeff begged.  
>"Dude, give me like 25 more minutes!" He said never looking away from his laptop screen.<br>"Kurt, your French paper will still be there after you get some rest." Wes said quickly stealing his laptop.  
>"WES! GIVE IT BACK!" Kurt said making grabby hands towards Wes as Jeff restrained him.<br>"No way brother, you need to sleep, you've been kind of crabby lately."  
>"I'm not fucking crabby, you dick!" Kurt said<br>Wes and Jeff exchanged a look of 'Yeah Right' at Kurt's comment.  
>"Kurt, I'm going to put this someplace safe ok? And you are going to sleep or I'll have Wes piss on your favorite scarf."<br>"And I just had a diet coke." Wes said smirking.  
>"Fine fine fine! I sleep, assholes." Kurt said plopping on his bed.<br>"Thanks Kurt, trust me you'll feel better. I should know. I have my PHD." Jeff said proudly.  
>"You got it online Jeff." Kurt said chuckling.<br>"It matters." He said rolling his eyes.  
>"Come on Sterling, I'm tired too and I don't want you walking in at 2 am." Wes said walking towards the door of Kurt's dorm room.<br>"That's Dr. Sterling!" He said leaving and taking Kurt's laptop with him.

Kurt smiled as he laid his head on his pillow thinking about how tired he actually was. He shut his eyes as he drifted into a slumber.

Blaine took the elevator that lead to the hotel rooms of his band mates and decided to stop by Wes and Jeff's room before heading to the room him and Kurt shared.  
>Blaine loudly knocked on the door hoping they were sleeping until Wes answered shirtless and annoyed.<br>"Yes. Anderson" He asked in a phony nice tone.  
>"Hello sweetie." He said sweetly. "Am I intruding a gay sex party?"<br>"Not yet, no." Jeff said sleepily in his bed.  
>"How come I'm never invited?" Blaine said smirking.<br>"Because you have them with Kurt every night." Jeff muffled.

"Do not!" Blaine says offended.

"So what, the constant banging on our doors is you guys playing Muggle quidditch?" Wes asked incredulously.

Kurt was actually getting a good sleep for the first time in a couple of months. His dreams are always peaceful, normal, viewed like a movie, with panning, and background music and everything.  
>He was sitting in a grass field with nothing but keyboard. The sky was blue with clouds like cotton candy and a slight breeze that made the hair under his hat flow.<br>He picked up the keyboard and started playing a beautiful tune he had never heard before. The rich sound of every note filled his ears and flowed effortlessly into his brain.  
>Everything was perfect, except one thing.<br>Blaine.  
>The one person he's ever truly loved wasn't here by his side making beautiful music with him.<p>

Blaine entered the hotel room about to run and jump on Kurt's bed until he saw how beautiful he looked when he was sleeping. So he decided to leave him alone. Blaine changed out of his tight pants into boxers and laid in his own bed to read the Deathly Hallows.

Just as Kurt was thinking about Blaine not being here, the whole scenery of grass and blue skies shattered as if it were a glass vase falling on the floor. His keyboard was gone and so was the beautiful music.  
>The room was white. Vacant. bare. Until an object appeared at the corner of his vision.<br>A door.  
>I plain old normal door with a Gold door knob.<br>Kurt stood up and walked over to the door. After a slight struggle, he eventually opened it to see Blaine standing in the middle of another white room.

"Blaine?" Kurt asked pleasantly surprised.  
>"Hey Kurt," Blaine said with his signature smirk.<br>"What are you doing here? I-I mean not that I mind or anything but, why?"  
>"I dunno, it's your dream. Why <em>am<em> I here?" Blaine asked.  
>"I don't know. My dreams are usually filled with good things, so that must be why you're here." Kurt said with a coy smile slowing walking towards him.<br>"Awh, you're so sweet Kurt." Blaine said planting a gentle kiss on his lips.  
>Usually kissing Blaine would feel amazing, like this feeling of belonging and never wanting to let go. But THIS feeling, made him feel like a part of him became missing, it was one of the most painful things his every experienced.<br>Kurt shot away from Blaine and grabbed his chest making sure everything was still in its proper place.  
>"What's wrong baby?" Blaine asked.<br>"Uhm, nothing. It's just, when I kissed you, my, my heart started to hurt."  
>"Awh I'm sorry Kurt. Why don't you sing a shitty heartbroken?" He said with a wicked smile on his face.<br>Kurt just stared at him with his mouth slightly open, confused.  
>"Maybe I will you never know." Kurt said trying to laugh. Sure he knows he sings sad songs, but for some reason, when Blaine just said it. It didn't seem all that funny.<br>"You know Kurt I never actually loved you." He said.  
>Kurt clenched his eyes, there was that pain again.<br>"W-what do you, I don't-."  
>"I never loved you. That's just it. You were never my type." He began to say circling around him. "But, I did think your little 'crush' on me, was adorable." He said chuckling.<br>"It's not a crush. I'm in love with you." Kurt said following Blaine with his eyes.  
>"Ok then, fine. But I don't see why you're wasting your time. I'm just along for the ride. What you don't know is that I've been dating Karofsky behind your back."<br>Another pain shot through Kurt's chest like the other two, this time he making an audible noise.  
>"Oh! And I almost forgot, BABE. If you're wondering why you're getting those pains in you chest. It's because I own your heart. I can make you happy, sad, and pissed off, or heart-broken. You practically gave me your heart when you met me. I could see the little cartoon like hearts in your eyes when I shared my lyrics with you. But now, I'm breaking those little hearts. One. By. One."<br>"Why?" Kurt whispered, too weak to speak at a reasonable volume.  
>"Because I'm hungry Kurt. Every sad look, or heartbroken song you write, feeds me, makes me stronger. Plus, I love hearing the sound of your heartbeat slow."<br>The world could hear it, he was sure. The pulsing *thump...thump...thump* filled his ears the tunes he played back when this was a dream and not a nightmare.  
>"You're pathetic love. Thinking I would actually be in love with you."<br>Another pain.  
>"Let's see how many pieces of your heart are left, shall we?" Blaine said smiling while pulling out a heart scanner.<br>"Hmm, two pieces left. I'll make those last."  
>Kurt was crying now, he didn't bother trying to hide them. After all Blaine could already hear his heart breaking right?<br>Blaine stepped in front of Kurt and wiped his tears, then leaned in to kiss him again.  
>'Blaine," Kurt said through his sobs, "I only have one piece left now. Please stop, Please, I-I-Can't..." he said looking at his tears falling on the floor.<br>Blaine lifted Kurt's head and leaned in close as he sang, "_Looks like a solo tonight…"_  
>The sound of Kurt's heart shattered the scene of the empty room, as Blaine slowly backed away slowly showing off his wicked smile. Kurt looked down realizing he was falling and screaming and falling...<p>

"Kuuuuuurt…Kurty Kurtsie! KURT!"  
>Kurt opened his eyes screaming to see Blaine straddling him with a worried look in his eyes.<br>"Baby, what's wrong? Tell me!"  
>Kurt couldn't do anything but jump into Blaine's arms and begin to cry harder.<br>"B-B-Blaine?"  
>"Yes, yes Kurt, what is it?"<br>"D-Do you love me? bec-cause in my dream, I mean, nightmare, you said you didn't lov-"  
>Blaine silenced him with a passionate kiss, this kiss made him feels safe and loved,<br>"Kurt, I love you, more than you would ever know, you're my world, and you always will be."  
>"So you-you're not dating Karofsky behind my back?" Kurt asked looking up.<br>Blaine gave him a sincere smile "No Kurt I'm not, not in a million years. I love blue eyed, perfect haired, angelic voiced boys for that."

"You forgot fabulous." Kurt said with a sad smile.

Blaine chuckled softly at his boyfriends wit, regardless of him being sad and tired. "And fabulous."

Kurt buried his head in Blaine's shoulder as his sobs begin to fade.  
>"I love you Blaine," Kurt said wrapping his arms around his middle.<br>"I'll love you forever Kurt." He said as happy and sad tears fell from his cheeks.

_**Reviews and Kurt will have no nightmares!**_


	2. Chapter 2

"Stop." A loud slap echoed through the cold dark room.

"What?"

"Stop." Another slap.

"STOP WHAT?" He said.

Instead of a loud sound of skin to skin contact, it was a dull thud as the persons fist drove into Blaine's face, blood flying out of his mouth.

"STOP! NOW!"

"WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?" Blaine asked shouting.

"STOP BEING YOURSELF! Stop ruining my life by being such a fucking faggot." He spit out.

"I'm going to stay who I am no matter what you say." Blaine said with confidence.

"Not if I have anything to say about it." The man said.

Blaine looked up when he heard the sound of a gun load in front of him. Blaine looked up higher to see the face of his bully.

"Dad?"

Blaine's dad pointed the gun towards his face and pulled the trigger, a bright flash lighting up the room.

"NO!" Blaine shouted standing up straight into his bed. He was covered in a thin sheet of sweat, breathing heavily. Blaine moved swiftly looking for his phone. He dialed the number 2 as his boyfriends face popped up on his screen.

After three rings, the sound of his angel was transferred over the receiver. "Hello?" Kurt asked irradiated and slightly annoyed. Typically when Blaine called him, it was to tell him that he found a really bird outside his window or something.

"Uhm, K-Kurt?" Blaine said in tears.

"Blaine honey?" Kurt said worried and now wide awake. "What's wrong?"

"I had a nightmare, and I just-" Fresh tears begin to fall from Blaine's face.

"It's okay Blaine, it wasn't real, I'm here, Kurtie is here." Kurt said soothingly.

Blaine chuckled softly. Kurt only used that name for himself when he wanted to make Blaine laugh.

"Hey, Kurt?" Blaine asked calming down a bit.

"Yes?"

"Can you sing to me, please?" He asked.

Kurt smiled at his boyfriend's slight shyness.

"Sure sweetie. What do you want me to sing?"

"Lullaby." Whenever Blaine needed to sleep, this was always the song to do the job.

Kurt smiled warmly and inhaled smoothly.

_Honey is for bees silly bear_

_Besides there's jellybeans everywhere_

_It's not what it seems in the land of dreams_

_Don't worry your head just go to sleep_

_It doesn't matter how you feel_

_Life is just a Ferris wheel_

_It's always up and down, don't make a sound_

_When you wake up the world will come around_

_When you wake up the world will come around_

Blaine smiled at the truth within the lyrics. One day he was going to wake up, sleeping next to Kurt, he man of his dreams and now his life. He was going to wake up and the world would've come around.

_**Authors Note: The song Kurt song is by Fall Out Boy, my favorite band ever! Look it up. :)**_

_**Beth.**_


End file.
